gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheSonofNeptune
Thanks bro! Lol and I haven't yet, but I'm working on it Btw did they announce the name of the Norse series? Yeah, I think I can do that if I'm still around then. But as I've said, I'm becoming more and more inactive on Wikia as a whole. Well, I can't really tell you what to do, but whatever career you're going to pursue in your life is 1. to some extent going to take over your personal life and 2. going to require you to be better than most people at it (else nobody would hire you). But nothing stops you from taking a break from Wikia to pursue other activities and to come back later. And as you said, being on Wikia doesn't really benefit anyone except engineering students or people like that. SonofNeptune, If you need any admin assistance on the wiki, I'd like to throw myself in for consideration of it's alright with you. Mynameiskeithstone (talk) 23:45, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Infoboxes Do you want infoboxes? If yes what do you want them for? Characters? Cast? Places? Series? Episodes? What colour scheme would you like and what do you want them to include? - Doomlurker (talk) 22:21, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I've created something and added it to Alfred Pennyworth, take a look. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:42, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Lol, I read through the threads on the Norse Wiki. That was some hilarious stuff. But tbh, I'm not sure I'll be around long enough to join the wiki anyway. Is Dany really gonna be demoted? She should be demoted. I mean, she claimed to own templates, which is kind of absurd. But yeah, I might be leaving now that HC and Frodo left. It's getting kind of boring. But I'm not sure yet. Yeah, but I'll let you know if I do leave though. I don't wanna just disappear like Menara, lol. But I think I'll stay around until summer at least. RE: Yeah, I was getting annoyd with the colours though, as the letters were all different colours, TBH I think it probs woulda been best to keep the original image and use it as the header, until a definite logo comes out, e.g for Arrow the logo was the Arrow head behind the text, but then they released an official logo. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 11:39, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh... sup! Hey TSoN! My friend told me about this upcoming TV show, and I had to see if there was a Wiki for it. :P Anyhow, since there already is, I'll be glad to help do anything you need. My expertise is with templates (of all kinds), but I am also good with JS/CSS. If you need my help with anything, feel free to ask! =) Best Regards, JosephHawk (talk) 00:44, March 30, 2014 (UTC)JosephHawk Helping Out Hey there! With more information coming out about Gotham as the show starts up production, I hope you don't mind me helping out on the wikia! I think it would be nice to keep updating fans with news about casting, any behind the scenes stuff that happens, and more! Let me know if you have issues or preferences for how things are done and if you care about any no spoiler policy :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 22:57, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Great, thanks! And yes, it would be cool to do trivia videos for Gotham when it comes out; I'll definitely keep that in mind! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:07, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hope you don't mind but I added a featured media section back to the main page just so people can stay up to date on Gotham promos! Grace (profile)•(talk) 16:52, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Grayson Not sure what to expect from that if it's true. It'll be interesting to see what they have planned. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:18, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Teen Titans could be cool, provided they get the right writer and artist! And I'm not sure what their plan is with merging The Dark Knight with Batman and... I guess we'll see. I'm still waiting for a Shazam ongoing haha - Doomlurker (talk) 15:41, April 5, 2014 (UTC) hey Hey TSON! saw the trailer and it looks great, will give it a try, if I like it, I will defs be helping you out on this wiki!Time Shade " First things first, but not necessarily in that order." - The Fourth Doctor 03:10, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Sup TSON! Where have you been? It's been a long time since you were on Arrow wikia! 06:11, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm great! Saw the Flash Pilot yesterday, want a link to the leaked ep if you haven;t watched it yet? 06:30, June 26, 2014 (UTC) http://www.solarmovie.tl/link/play/2974029/ Ignore the first 50 seconds because it's just those images first 07:16, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Character Bio I'm finding that the character bios are a tab bit lacking. Should be begin adding confirmed character personality, like Alfred being described as tough as nails in the official Fox description --CornettoFan450 (talk) 03:58, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Design Hey, great wiki you started here! I was wondering if I could help with the design of the wiki, especially since the premiere is fast approaching, and more and more promotional material is released. I already have a wiki logo and background ready to go! I have a lot of experience with creating and designing wikis (Kill Bill, Revolution, Person of Interest, Hannibal, Leftovers..) Let me know! 03:45, July 25, 2014 (UTC) ::First, here's the background that is used on the Gotham Chronicle website. It is of higher quality than the current background, and gives a better sense of Gotham. 17:25, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Editing Pages Just a suggestion, I think that we should make it so that only registered Wikia users should be allowed to make edits to the pages. I have noticed that several "Wikia Contibutors" have been make edits to pages that lead them to turn out sloppy and unorganized. If it is okay with you, please let me know.Mynameiskeithstone (talk) 23:44, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I'm ready. Are there any news about the series? Yeah, I kind of figured the title would be at the back of the next book. So basically the day the book is released let's create the wiki. Anyway, I'm glad to hear you're doing better in your personal life. I think there were periods when I was way too active on Wikia too. It gets kind of unhealthy at that point. Header and Wordmark Hey TSON! I noticed the wordmark and header is quite plain, I designed one and hoping to show to see if you like it. Go to My sandbox wiki to see how it looks. 03:54, August 23, 2014 (UTC) So if you want that implemented, just give me admin rights for a couple minutes and I can help you add the header in. I'm sure you can trust me not to blow this wiki up :P. 18:28, August 23, 2014 (UTC) What font?? 18:39, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Header updated but not sure why the wordmark isn't updating. 18:55, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Admin I really want to become one on this wiki because I think I could really shape up the wiki including css and mediawiki pages. I'm an admin on 5 other wikis and I can ensure you that I am experienced. I really know how to mange template and am really good at working with rich text editing. And am very familiar with all the special pages I just want to make this wiki great and I want to help the community. Ray422 (talk) 00:09, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Ray422 Chat? Can you hop into chat when you can? 16:32, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hop onto the gotham chat, will give you link there. 04:22, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I'll be there for sure! 18:56, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :Actually can you also hop in quickly for a bit right now? 18:59, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Here to Help Greetings TSN, I'm Omega, admin of |The Last Ship Wiki and "special" contributor of The Strain wiki. Just here to let you know that I intend to be active on this wiki as the show TLS Wiki is based on is on hiatus. Initally, I was pretentious of making several "good" edits in order to earn merits to hopefully earn sysop rights. However, now that I've discovered that you have numerous capable admins, I've decided against that. You've done good job bringing this wiki alive. Cheers, Omega. OmegaWulfgar (talk) 13:14, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello again, Neptune. I was wondering if I could, with your permission, edit the Character template so that the boxes are dark grey rather than the default black. The reason is, the black makes the template look too "basic" and "default", given that one of the default templates that wikia provides to every wiki site is all black and white. Or, I can change the white areas to grey, your choice. OmegaWulfgar (talk) 16:34, September 23, 2014 (UTC) I've changed the white to dark grey. If it looks too dark, I'll make it a lighter grey. OmegaWulfgar (talk) 04:47, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Just letting you know for the sake of letting you know, I'm in the process of adopting the Constantine Wiki. I'm expecting to be granted bureaucratic rights in a week, depending on how fast wikia staff can get back to me. I was hoping this wiki and Constantine wiki could be afilliated with each other once the process is complete. OmegaWulfgar (talk) 17:16, September 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:Characters Will do so tomorrow! 04:35, September 23, 2014 (UTC) The wiki's fantastic! It's really come quite so far! Judging by the pilot, the show itself is gonna be incredibly great, so the wiki will be nothing short of that! Just be sure to keep it updated, unlike me and Arrow. :P —MakeShift (talk · ) 11:35, September 24, 2014 (UTC) DC Heroes vs. Villains Tournament Hey there, long time no talk :D We just started a DC Heroes vs. Villains bracket tournament over on DC Wiki, and I made a blog post about it here since Batman, Batgirl, etc. are in it! I was wondering if it would be alright to promote it on the main page and/or add something to the Community Messages section just so more users see it? If you could even help us promote through your social media accounts for this wikia, that would be awesome! Let me know if there's one option you prefer over the other, and I hope you participate too :D Grace (profile)•(talk) 20:37, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :Yea, I saw it on the main page! Let me know if you need any help managing it :) I think I'll add a link to the main page slider for the tournament, and I'll try to do that sometime today. Thanks for responding so quickly! Grace (profile)•(talk) 20:45, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Henchmen I'm curious why you felt the need to drain all the poetry out of my description of this group. Alex Jiskran 20:15, September 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: I just did that to make each page as clean as possible, I modeled it around how another wiki did it. 01:59, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Arkham Asylum Nep, go to it on the Arkham page! One thing, I couldn't tell if Arkham has been closed down for 10 or 15 years. I think Bullock says ten years, and then Capt. Essen corrects him and says 15. It goes by quick, you barely notice. I may go back and check my recording. Maskatron (talk) 03:22, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Oof! My bad. I saw in your comment where you said you were still editing the page -- so "go to it" is my cheer of support. Tackling Arkham is a big job eh! Anyway, since you were working on it, i thought I would share the note I made to check the 10 or 15 years. Its an interesting bit of dialogue in the show. Demonstrates that people has forgotten about Arkham. Oh, and there's also mention that the Wayne Foundation was intending to re-open Arkham.Maskatron (talk) 03:34, September 30, 2014 (UTC) O.o Not sure why I didn't see the message about jumping on chat, I'll look for you guys on there tomorrow... :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk) 07:04, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Gilzean on Selina Kyle (episode) http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-METKFDj8Orc/VCyNqnzBIyI/AAAAAAAAD28/P2iUOIocnVs/s1600/Gilzean.png Edit Like Mad! You're tearing it up on the edits, Son! Go! Go! Go!Maskatron (talk) 02:32, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Right-o! If you have anything in particular you want me to work on, just say so. I will do my best Maskatron (talk) 02:42, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Gotcha! Will do. Thanks Maskatron (talk) 02:54, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Redundant? Isn't it unnecessary to list appearnces on the actor's page as well as the character's? Alex Jiskran 02:42, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Admin page Go check my sandbox wiki. I made a template for the admin list. If you like it, fill in the blank parts. 15:42, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to be affiliated wight the [[w:c:reign| '''Reign]] wikis? --~ Lorisa! (talk) 05:11, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh perfect! I uploaded two b/c I wasn't sure what would look better w the grey, but I think the first one, with the background looks better. Do yours go the the homepage as well? * Yours is active **Also, Very eager to learn how you made the profile pic of each character light up on the homepage? Usage of references I understand your system, but in the case of the Desk Sargeant I was trying deliberately to highlight the fact that this was from the Pilot, something which a small number at the end of the entry fails to do. :) Alex Jiskran 04:48, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Gotham Videos Hey Neptune, I definitely love the idea of doing something for Gotham but we're a bit swamped with other video projects right now :( Maybe that can be something we keep on the back burner and once we have more resources we can do something video related! If you have any other ideas you'd like help with for Gotham, maybe we can work something else out? I know the show's finale is November so maybe we can do something fun! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:45, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Infobox They look good with the rounded edges. Kudos to the designer. Is there a different color scheme for the various boxes? (actors, characters, etc) Well the whole thing is looking good. I haven't been able to contribute too much right now because of other stuff, but I will be ramping it up next week I hope.Maskatron (talk) 01:00, October 12, 2014 (UTC) A question of grammar Whilst I will happily give way to you on points of structure of the wiki and knowledge of the esoterica of the series, I feel compelled to defend my linguistic choices. My intent on the Davis Lamond page was "who decided to take it upon himself to cleanse the city (primary) after witnessing the corrupt inner workings of Gotham (secondary)", and thus when reordered does require the comma after "who" to give a resultant "who, after witnessing the corrupt inner workings of Gotham, decided to take it upon himself to cleanse the city". Alex Jiskran 06:49, October 16, 2014 (UTC) list of episodes in the top navigational bar Hey buddy, I hate to be a pest here, I was wondering when you are going to post the episode listiing on the top, Sometimes, I forget the name of the episode & then I have to consult imdb, to figure out if I am posting in the right area. Nemo2012 (talk) 11:11, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Grammar "The reason being" would have to be a subsidiary clause to the previous sentence, lengthening the whole immensely. Alex Jiskran 07:21, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Arkham_Ep_174.png You said Arkham_Ep_174.png is way better than Horatii-II.png. The reason I chose this photo is because there is a clear shot of the Oath of Horatii, is a very famous painting from around the time of the French revolution. What aspect are you concerned about w/ concerning 174. I was concerned that the director was making an allusion to something about honor or loyalty Nemo2012 (talk) 07:00, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Would you have any objections if I posted in the same area because we are placing emphasis on different aspects of the scene. If I have caused offense, you have my most sincere apologies Nemo2012 (talk) 07:05, October 17, 2014 (UTC) is 174 trying to emphasize the relationship between the two, otherwise I do not understand why is 174 better Nemo2012 (talk) 07:32, October 17, 2014 (UTC) As far as I'm concerned If this matters so much to Nemo, please feel free to delete my 174 image. Alex Jiskran 07:34, October 17, 2014 (UTC)